Pirotecnia
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Cinco ocasiones en que las mejillas de Kagura se encienden como fuegos artificiales y Okita Sougo está presente. [Okikagu] [Regalo súper sensual para dffsdsf/Mamby] [La M sí significa eso].


**Universo:** _Manga/Anime._

 **Spoilers:** _Ninguno._

 **Advertencias:** _S_ _mut/lemon (_ _ **MIERDOSO**_ _). OOC (probablemente; con toda posibilidad; sin duda alguna; sí)._

* * *

 **PIROTECNIA**

[Oneshot]

* * *

 _Cinco ocasiones en que las mejillas de Kagura se encienden como fuegos artificiales y Okita Sougo est_ _á presente._

* * *

 **1\. De rabia.**

Okita Sougo no necesitaba hacer mucho para que Kagura explotara repentinamente y deseara hacerlo pulpa. Enojar a la chica china, si pudiera decirse así, era como un don que le habían entregado los dioses sólo a él. Una mirada, un comentario y el trabajo estaba hecho. Kagura saltaría sin contemplaciones sobre él y exigiría su cabeza. Era una rutina a la que Sougo se había acostumbrado y, a pesar de que era algo que se repetía con cierta frecuencia en su vida, no parecía cansarse de ello. Ofenderla, patearle por la espalda, pararse sobre ella o darle un puñetazo en la cara eran placeres culposos de Sougo, porque, aunque la chica tuviera la fuerza de un monstruo, seguía siendo una jovencita de catorce años y él un muchacho de dieciocho. No es que él tuviera mucha decencia, pero al menos entendía que, de cierta manera, estaba mal meterse con una niña. Aunque ella, claro, no era precisamente una niña cualquiera.

Pero Okita no podía evitarlo. Era condenadamente divertido hacer enojar a la china del Yorozuya. Y también todo un reto pelear contra ella, justo como ahora.

Todo había pasado muy rápido. En un segundo, Kagura disfrutaba de una deliciosa tira de sukonbu y al siguiente, su sukonbu estaba en el suelo, cubierto de polvo y otras porquerías. Ésa era su última tira de sukonbu y ella planeaba disfrutarla hasta el final. Pero el final se había precipitado y ahora sus manos y sus labios estaban vacíos. El sukonbu había desaparecido y con ello su cordura. El ceño de Kagura se frunció, sus puños se apretaron con violencia. Jamás había sentido tal rabia hasta ese momento. Sougo, por su parte, no había sentido jamás tal satisfacción.

Su sukonbu. Su adorado sukonbu.

Kagura no se molestó siquiera en adoptar una posición de batalla primero. Sólo se lanzó contra el perpetrador del crimen, sus manos como garras y sus ojos afilados como los de un felino salvaje. Lo último que Okita Sougo vio antes de que su boca conociera el sabor del polvo, fue el rostro furioso de Kagura, tan rojo de ira como el cheongsam que utilizaba.

 **2\. De fiebre.**

Sougo miró a Kagura desde arriba. Su vista favorita de ella, aunque no la mejor. Se reía de ella mientras la extraterrestre replicaba insultos con poca energía.

Además de su falta de fuerza para maldecir, Kagura parecía gemir y temblar, con su vista vidriosa y las mejillas teñidas de rojo fuego. Un pañuelo húmedo descansaba sobre su frente, complementando su aspecto enfermo. Estaba tendida dentro del kotatsu de la salita de la Yorozuya porque se negaba a moverse de allí. Se quejaba de frío, de dolor muscular, de cansancio, de la nariz llena de mocos y de muchas cosas más. Chillaba como cerdo en matadero, como si estuviera a punto de morir. Claro que ella estaba exagerando. Sólo tenía esas molestas fiebres que terminan dándole a las todas personas en algún momento de su vida.

Cuando Kagura estaba en medio de un insulto poco creativo ( _bastardo cabr_ _ón hijo de puta_ ), Gintoki salió del baño, que era la persona con la que Sougo tenía asuntos en primer lugar, y dejó a la jovencita agonizante hablando con el viento. En seguida le planteó al Jefe un negocio y él, metiéndose el meñique en la nariz, declinó su oferta.

—Voy a pagarle, Jefe —insistió Okita. Gintoki volvió a negarse.

—No puedo. Ese monstruo —señaló a la convaleciente Kagura, que se ocultaba todavía más en el kotatsu— está enfermo. No puedo dejarla sola si se está quejando cada cinco segundos porque está ardiendo tanto que podría cocinar un huevo en su frente.

—Jefe, hay dinero —volvió a repetir Sougo, como si fuera obvio que Kagura era menos importante que una buena cantidad de efectivo.

—Ya dije que no, Souichiro. Shinpachi y su (también) monstruosa hermana están fuera de la ciudad. Nadie más va a venir a cuidar a esa niña quejosa aparte de mí. A menos, claro, que te estés ofreciendo.

—Podría cuidar de ella… pero tendría que importarme. Será para otra ocasión, Jefe. Aunque no estoy seguro de venir con una oferta tan buena como esta alguna otra vez en la vida.

Gintoki asintió con cara de que ya se estaba arrepintiendo. Okita dejó la Yorozuya no sin antes pisarle una mano a Kagura para molestarla un poco. Ella gritó y quiso hacerlo caer, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida y Gintoki le pidió que ahorrara fuerzas, que entre más rápido se curara, mejor para él. Que ya estaba harto de ella por la noche en vela que había pasado por su culpa.

—Descansa en paz, China —fue la despedida de Okita, como si la estuviera dando por muerta.

Quince minutos luego de que Sougo se fuera, una caja de pastillas para la fiebre entró disparada por la ventana, como si fuera la certera bala de un francotirador, porque golpeó de lleno en la frente de Kagura. Ella maldijo con toda la fuerza de sus, en ese momento, débiles pulmones, pero igual se tomó la medicina que el _Santa de la Fiebre_ le había entregado tan _amablemente_.

El _Santa de la Fiebre_ que en realidad era un sádico.

A Okita no es que le importara la salud de Kagura, pero quería que sanara rápido para poder ajustar cuentas con ella una vez más.

 **3\. De insolaci** **ón.**

Edo parecía una sucursal del infierno con sus cincuenta y dos grados Celcius a la sombra. Andar por la calle era casi un suicidio y, para rematar, el uniforme del Shinsengumi le añadía otros veinte grados (exageración, claro) de calor a su portador. Aunque no llevaba puesta la chaqueta del uniforme prácticamente desde que salió de los cuarteles, Okita tuvo la necesidad de quitarse también la camisa, pero se conformó con deshacerse del largo pañuelo blanco atado alrededor de su cuello y que sólo los oficiales de alto rango solían portar.

Maldijo a Hijikata por lo bajo y le deseó la muerte por lo alto. Si estuviera patrullando solo, ahora mismo estaría cobijado bajo el techo de algún puesto de dangos que tuviera aire acondicionado, pero no estaba vigilando las calles de Edo solo, sino que lo hacía con el mismísimo Hijikata 'bastardo-dolor-en-el-culo-déjame-descansar' Toushiro.

—Hey, Hijikata. No hay ningún patriota Joui por la zona. Ese chivatazo no fue más que una llamada broma.

El Vice-Comandante Demoniaco asintió en silencio, echándose aire agitando un frasco de mayonesa. Un segundo después, pisó el freno con violencia.

—Sougo, ¿qué es eso?

Una horizontal mancha roja se extendía delante de ellos, en el suelo polvoso de las calles de Edo.

—Creo que es una persona, ve a ver, Hijikata —ordenó Sougo, limpiándose el sudor de la cara con la chaqueta de su superior.

—Pero si yo soy el de mayor rango aquí, ¿por qué me estás dando órdenes?

—Tic-tac, tic-tac —dramatizó el aludido—. Cada segundo que desperdicias es crucial para la vida de esa persona, Hijikata.

Mascullando groserías contra su subordinado, Hijikata bajó del auto y fue a auxiliar a quien sea que se había desmayado en medio del camino. Mientras, Okita aprovechó para vaciar por la ventana las botellas de mayonesa que guardaba Hijikata bajo los asientos traseros del coche.

—Sougo, llama a la Yorozuya —dijo el Vice-Comandante parado a un lado del auto.

—El jefe no tiene un teléfono. ¿Por qué?

La respuesta vino en cuanto Okita se dignó a mirar a su superior. Allí, entre sus brazos, una Kagura de dieciséis años, con las mejillas rojas y empapada en sudor, jadeaba con debilidad.

—Parece que se está muriendo. ¿No son los Yato muy sensibles a la luz del sol?

—Lo son —respondió Sougo con la mirada perdida en el rostro desfallecido de su rival.

—¿No tenemos agua?

—Sólo queda una botella.

—Eso será suficiente. Conduce al hospital. Yo me iré con ella en el asiento trasero para tratar de reanimarla.

La mirada carmesí de Okita se afiló al instante.

—Conduce tú, Hijikata.

—Ahora no es momento de discutir. Si esta mocosa se muere voy a tener que escuchar los reclamos del bastardo de la Yorozuya por el resto de mi vida.

—Por eso, conduce tú. Yo iré en el asiento trasero con ella.

Hijikata escupió el cigarro que se fumaba y apagó la colilla con el talón de su zapato. Sin decir ni una sola palabra, se metió en el asiento trasero del coche patrulla a pesar de la propuesta de Sougo, que comenzaba a reclamar.

—No seas idiota, no confío en ti. Tú vas a terminar matándola. Te conozco bien.

Sougo miró mal a Hijikata, pero paró de discutir, en su lugar, pisó el acelerador todo lo fuerte que pudo y condujo hasta el hospital más cercano en una carrera digna de _M_ _ás Rápido Más Furioso_.

Hijikata no lo conocía bien.

 **4\. De verg** **üenza.**

Sougo había descubierto una nueva forma de torturar a Kagura: hablándole bonito. La chica de diecisiete enloquecía de vergüenza y se quedaba sin palabras en cuanto él le lanzaba un piropo premeditado e invadía su espacio personal.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa, Súper Sádico? —se quejaba, su cuerpo temblando de pánico entre la pared a su espalda y el samurai frente a ella—. Ya-ya sé que soy guapa. N-no necesitas repetírmelo a cada dos segundos-aru.

Okita se acercó más a ella, disfrutando cada segundo en el que sentía el cuerpo de su rival volverse gelatina con el simple contacto de su mano con el brazo de ella. Oh, China era tan divertida. ¿Quién diría que era tan mala con los cortejos? Era guapa, como ella misma había dicho, con una belleza varios niveles arriba de la mujer promedio de Edo, pero ni poseyendo un cuerpo lleno de curvas estaba acostumbrada a que los hombres la desearan.

Él no la deseaba, por supuesto. Él sólo sentía placer al verla tan encogida en sí misma, tan falta de pensamiento, queriendo huir de él. Volverla tan consciente de sí misma lo gustaba más que darle un puñetazo bien dado en la cara.

—¡A-aléjate de mí! —chilló ella con voz muy aguda, buscando el espacio que ya no había en la pared para continuar retrocediendo.

—Pero si me alejo no podré ver bien tu linda cara.

Las mejillas de Kagura se encendieron de rojo brillante, cerró los ojos y trató de empujarlo todo lo que pudo con sus manos. Y, aunque Kagura en fuerza bruta era varias veces mucho más fuerte que Sougo, en ese momento no imprimió ni la mitad de fuerza que acostumbraba en su empuje y, aunado a eso, la chica ni siquiera estaba viendo. Así que fue fácil para Sougo tomar sus manos y acomodarlas sobre sus propios hombros: cuando Kagura reaccionó a esto ya era demasiado tarde, el samurai ya tenía su frente pegada a la de ella.

—Qui-quita tu ho-horrible cara —forcejeó un poco, pero Sougo la tenía rodeada por la cintura con sus brazos—. Sa-sabes que en cuanto me libe-beres voy a matarte-aru. Si me sueltas a-ahora, juro que tendré miserico-cordia y no te haré nada.

Oh, dios. Su tartamudeo era tan divertido.

—¿Y si no te libero ahora y sí en cinco minutos?

—Voy a ma-matarte —aunque la Yorozuya intentó imprimirle un tinte amenazante y aterrador, al estar tartamudeando, avergonzada y reacia a mirarle a los ojos, sus palabras perdieron toda la fuerza. Su amenaza no parecía más que un chiste muy cómico, sobre todo para un sádico como él.

—No quiero morir todavía. Supongo que no te soltaré nunca.

Siguiendo con su juego, Sougo comenzó a trazar círculos en la espalda de ella. El rojo brillante de las mejillas de Kagura se extendió por el resto de su rostro hasta sus orejas. Era como la cabeza de un fósforo. El policía tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar reír a carcajadas y continuar con su acto.

—Gi-gin va a matarte cuando le di-diga.

—Eres muy mala, _Kagura_ —Sougo pronunció lentamente cada una de las sílabas de su nombre en su oreja. La chica tembló ante su tacto con violencia cuando él eliminó cada centímetro de distancia que quedaba entre sus cuerpos todavía—. Estoy yo aquí diciéndote que eres tan _encantadora_ que no quiero separarme de ti jamás y tú estás pensando en el jefe.

—¡Ya su-suéltame!

Lo único que la chica logró con su mandato, fue hacer que Okita abandonara su oreja y le acariciara el cuello con la nariz, provocándole ruidos indignados y avergonzados desde el fondo de la garganta.

Kagura estaba a punto de explotar.

—Ruégame, _Kagura_.

—Vete al infierno-aru —chilló en respuesta.

—Respuesta incorrecta.

Okita mordió el lóbulo de su oreja. Kagura lanzó un grito 'kya' en contra de su voluntad.

—Suéltame —forcejeaba.

—Di las palabras mágicas.

Respirando del olor de su cabello, Sougo la escuchó tragar. Probablemente su orgullo, pensó.

—Suéltame, po-por favor.

—Dilo más fuerte. A penas y te oigo.

—Suélta-tame, por favor.

—No estás _pidiendo_ por ello lo suficiente.

—Suéltame, por favor. Te lo ruego.

Aunque estuvo tentado a torturarle más, el Shinsengumi supuso que ya era suficiente. Ella había temblado bajo su tacto, había gritado 'kya' y le había _rogado._ Había sido una hora muy productiva.

La dejó ir de mala gana y la escuchó suspirar de alivio. Se puso en alerta unos segundos por si le daba por tomar represalias, pero no lo hizo. Sólo un vistazo a su rostro enrojecido de vergüenza y a sus piernas temblorosas le dieron la respuesta: a penas y podía sostenerse a sí misma en pie.

Sougo dejó el callejón en el que estaban y marchó directo al Shinsengumi, necesitaba hacer algo urgentemente; aunque había ganado la batalla, había perdido contra sí mismo y, de paso, contra China: necesitaba una ducha fría.

 **5\. De pudor.**

Ella sólo atacó.

Habían estado jugando por debajo de la mesa toda la comida. Primero en broma, pateándose mutuamente y luego _en serio_ con sus piernas entrelazándose y haciendo bromas subidas de tono mientras comían por primera vez en un restaurante que se apreciara de ser llamado así. El vino y el haber pateado traseros en conjunto unas horas antes habían ayudado al estado de ánimo. A las risas y a las bromas tontas hechas con humor negro hacia todos los presentes. A sus ojos azules ansiosos y a los rojizos dispuestos de él.

Entonces habían salido del restaurante y, al doblar una esquina, ella le había atacado como una bestia hambrienta, iniciando un beso que incluso ella misma no podía seguir. Tardaron más en recuperar el aliento que en llegar a la zona roja del distrito Kabuki y pedir una habitación ( _cualquiera_ , sólo _necesitaban_ una habitación _ya_ ) en el primer _Love Hotel_ que encontraron. Ella fue la primera en desnudarse, deshaciéndose del _qipao_ nada más abrir la puerta del cuarto, quedando en una roja y encajosa ropa interior. Él no tuvo tiempo de apreciar el blanco de su piel o lo ancho de sus caderas. Kagura ya estaba encima de él tan pronto como la ropa había tocado el suelo. Ella estaba muy entusiasta, demasiado, que casi le hacía creer que no era la primera vez que hacía eso.

Porque era su primera vez, ¿cierto?

No es que él fuera un machista de las primeras veces. Las mujeres podían cogerse a cuantos hombres quisieran y viceversa. Él mismo había tenido su primera vez unas diez o quince veces y su segunda vez unas veinte o cincuenta (las demás ya no las contaba), daba bastante igual, pero esa sí que sería su primera vez con Kagura y, hasta ese momento, Sougo había pensado que la chica Yato era tan virgen como las gafas de Shinpachi y Shinpachi mismo. ¿Es que se equivocaba?

Fuera lo que fuera, ya sea si había tenido a otro como a él en ese momento o sólo lo hubiera imaginado, Sougo se encargaría de hacérselo olvidar por el resto de su vida. Joder, iba a hacer que Kagura se olvidara de su propio nombre y sólo recordara el suyo.

Con un movimiento fluido se deshizo de su yukata y luego la lanzó al suelo sin mucho cuidado. La cama estaba a solo unos pasos de ellos, pero esos pocos pasos parecían demasiada distancia en ese momento. Ella estampó contra el piso y, si no fuera porque estaba acostumbrada a que la tirara, seguro que le habría provocado una contusión en la cabeza.

—¿Estás ansioso-aru?

—Habla por ti misma, China.

Sougo la besó en los labios hasta dejárselos hinchados. Trazó su mandíbula con su lengua y la marcó como suya cerca de la clavícula. Tal vez todas esas mordidas desaparecerían para mañana, pero al menos por ese momento brillaban rojas en su apetecible piel blanca. Las manos de ella recorrían y arañaban su espalda y ella jadeaba y gemía con todo el aire de sus pulmones. Él sabía que ella sólo quería provocarlo hasta el límite con los sonidos eróticos que emitía su garganta y, joder, estaba lográndolo muy bien. Nada más desabrocharle el sujetador, Kagura le hizo rodar de encima de ella y lo colocó debajo. Sus pechos se bamboleaban en el aire con libertad mientras ella le aprisionaba de las muñecas y sonreía con malicia. De verdad que nunca nadie creería que su novia era una virgen.

Pero eso era algo que todavía no lo comprobaba.

—¿Eres virgen? —preguntó, rápido y directo, a medio camino de un gruñido de placer mientras ella besaba y lamía su torso.

—¿Por qué? —se detuvo; Sougo la maldijo por esto—. ¿Quieres que sea virgen?

No quería admitirlo pero, en realidad, sí quería. Machista, misógino, posesivo, celoso, inseguro o como fuera calificado, se le antojaba ser el primero y el último hombre en poder tomar a China y enterrarse profundamente dentro de ella.

—¿Lo eres? —contestó con otra pregunta, sólo para no dejarse en evidencia.

Kagura rodó los ojos.

—Adivina —se relamió los labios y rompió ella misma la única pieza de ropa interior que le quedaba. Ahora sí, ella estaba completamente desnuda. A Okita se le secó la boca y los instintos lo obligaron a volverla a colocar contra el suelo, abriendo sus piernas blancas para él y zanjar de una vez el asunto de los acertijos. Su vagina tenía un bonito color rosa y rezumaba los líquidos que probaban lo excitada que la tenía. No es que él estuviera en mejor condición. Su miembro estaba hinchado y duro dentro de sus boxers todavía.

Sougo se quedó sin aliento un segundo ante la visión de su entrepierna y Kagura intentó durante un segundo cubrirse con sus manos con el rostro lleno del rojo del pudor y la sorpresa.

Entonces Okita adivinó.

—Eres una maldita virgen, China —declaró y ella abrió la boca y negó con energía, pero él confirmó su teoría cuando enterró su cabeza entre sus piernas y lamió a lo largo de la apertura de su vagina y ella se retorció e intentó quitar su cabeza de allí a toda costa, pero él se negó a dejar de beber de su entrepierna y unió dos de sus dedos a la diversión, separando sus labios para que su lengua juguetona llegara lo más lejos que pudiera en su carne sensible.

Ahora era obvio para él que esa era la primera vez que Kagura se mostraba en toda su gloria a cualquiera, a pesar de lo experimentada que había parecido al inicio. Él sería el primero en cruzar todas su barreras y ya se encargaría de que no hubiera otro después de él. Él tampoco pretendía conseguir a alguien luego de ella.

—¿Por qué no lo dijiste, China? —preguntó jadeante, con la nariz disfrutando del aroma de mujer de ella y sus oídos alertas a sus gemidos reprimidos y sus respiraciones agitadas—. Habría sido más gentil contigo. Qué mal que hayas querido jugar sucio —sus dientes atraparon su clítoris en un ataque sorpresa y ella gritó con fuerza, sin ninguna clase de fingimientos como los del inicio; Okita sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando se retorció entre sus dedos y su boca.

—Yo no… no quería que fueras gentil —dijo con los ojos cerrados y dejando de luchar por cerrar sus piernas de una vez por todas—. ¿Por qué tenías que… que ver allí desde la primera vez-aru? Al menos debiste guardarte algún truco para la próxima vez.

—¿Por qué piensas que hacerte sexo oral es el último de mis trucos?

—Eres… eres mierda-aru. Apresúrate y... y fóllame de una maldita vez, joder.

—Hey, ¿qué es ese vocabulario?

—Dime que tú no quieres y me visto en este momento —jadeó, quedándose sin aliento cuando él retiró sus dedos de su interior.

Okita no respondió, sólo se deshizo de sus boxers y entró en Kagura sin miramientos. Ella se sentía tan cálida y tan estrecha que estaba a punto de volverlo loco. Sintió cómo rompía su himen, pero ella no dejó de mover sus caderas en ningún momento, sin sentir ninguna clase de dolor. Estaba tan desesperada, tan excitada como él. Aceleró el ritmo y ella intentó seguir sus rápidas embestidas tanto tiempo como pudo. Ambos jadeaban entre besos largos y húmedos. Sougo jugaba con sus pechos y sus pezones duros. Kagura apretaba los puños, conteniendo la necesidad de aferrarse a los hombros de su novio y terminar rompiéndole un hueso o todos de una vez. No se sentía lo suficientemente cuerda como para contener su fuerza. Era injusto.

Kagura fue la primera en llegar al orgasmo, gritando, suplicando y deshaciéndose entre los brazos de Sougo. Él le siguió varias embestidas después con un gruñido desde el fondo de su garganta, llenándola con su escencia.

—Ahora es cuando dices que me amas —dijo Kagura con sorna, recuperando el aliento a su lado.

—Eso un mal cliché. Y yo te odio.

—Eres el bastardo menos romántico con el que me he enredado-aru. Ni siquiera le puedes decir a tu novia que la amas.

—Soy el único bastardo con el que te has enredado, China. Y ya te dije que te odio.

—Bueno, pues yo te odio más.

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Perd** **óname, Dios mío, que he pecado. Escribí el smut más mierdoso de la sección de Gintama. ¡Deshonor! ¡Deshonor para toda mi familia! ¡Deshonrada yo! ¡Deshonrada mi vaca! *zape por babosa xD***

 **Ok, antes de ausentarme AHORA S** **Í por un rato en el fandom, quería entregar el regalito para** _ **dffsdsf**_ **(** **¿POR QUÉ TE CAMBIASTE EL CONDENADO NICKNAME? ¡NO TE RECONOCÍA Y HASTA PENSABA QUE HABÍAS MUERTO! :'S Si no me hubiera metido a mis inbox seguiría viviendo engañada) que se lo debía vía: '¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE CASARTE, IAN SOMERHALDER?' ataque de pánico (mío, no de ella) desde hace casi un mes ~o.ó**

 **Espero que te haya gustado y sientas menos verg** **üenza al leer esta bazofia que yo al escribirla. ¡JAMÁS VOLVAMOS A HABLAR SOBRE ESTO, ¿ME OYES?! ¡JAMÁS HABLEMOS SOBRE YO ESCRIBIENDO LEMON MIERDERO!**

 **Te quiero, bonita. S** **ólo por ser tú te regalaré papas celestiales de mi sagrado tubo de Pringles *se las ofrece*.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **PD: Recuerden usar condón siempre o algún otro método anticonceptivo si están seguros de que no les van a pegar una ITS. Ignoren que en este fic no usan. Y no peguen ustedes las ITS, no sean hijos de puta.**

 **No olviden entrar a** _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
